


Beautiful Strangers

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: "Hongjoong was the beautiful stranger that had totally wrecked Jongho’s routine, putting everything upside down and yet making it feel so right and so true. "
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: late night drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Beautiful Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> it is me again  
> with a jongjoong :D  
> it's just a drabble once again because why not after all? i have not much to say, just wanted to write it pov jongho to change a bit and hmm i hope you like it <3

A ray of light filtered through the window, brushing slightly Jongho’s eyes, awakening him. Hongjoong did not liked to sleep in the dark, he found comfort in the city’s lights, that were never turned off, like a lullaby to put him asleep. Jongho had gotten used to it after all those nights spent in the same bed as him.

Hongjoong was lying next to him. Sleeping on his back, the light delicately illuminating his naked skin, his red hair softly falling on his forehead. Jongho admired for a little while how peaceful his boyfriend seemed, caressing gently some locks of his hair.

Meeting Hongjoong had been a complete hazard. In a late bus, a cheap and uncomfortable trip, after waiting for hours in an unwelcoming station in which time had seemed frozen just like the weather. Jongho had been heading back home, Hongjoong had been running away from his. He had seen on the latter’s face the discomfort as he had sat next to him. He had shared that feeling, usually he would pray to spend the trip sitting by himself. Having the whole space to sleep as comfortable as possible.

Months later he had thanked this busy bus with all his strength.

Because none of them could sleep, they had started to talk. Whispering carefully to not disturb the others passengers, eventually typing on their phone to communicate when all the lights had been turned off in the vehicle. Jongho was not the type to chat easily with strangers, Hongjoong had told him the same thing but somehow, things went smoothly between them.

Hongjoong liked to write and compose music. Jongho liked to sing. At that time, he would be entering university for a second year in business, the eldest would be joining his best friend in the big city in the hope to find his path. Or a studio to sign into. A five hours trip was enough to bond with someone, Jongho had found out. They had exchanged numbers, promising each other to stay in touch. If Hongjoong needed another voice than his to portray his songs, then Jongho would be there.

For days Jongho had believed their meeting had slipped through his fingers and had disappeared in the air; just like any stranger who would enter and leave his life without affecting it at all. But Hongjoong had came back in his life at the moment he had needed it the most; when he had been drowning into a sea of unfinished papers, tough decisions and crippling anxieties. Hongjoong had confessed it had been impossible for him to write complete new music, however he had had a melody stuck in his head and he had been hoping for Jongho to help.

Their first time working together had led to dozens of other times. Until Jongho had asked Hongjoong for a real date, his heart beating so fast, his hands sweating and his confidence vanished.

Jongho chuckled very softly to not wake up Hongjoong, thinking about how awkward their first date had been even if they had both been eager to have another one right after it had ended. He could still feel the anxiety pulsing in his veins, his doubts overflowing in his mind until the eldest had had put his hand over his own. Smiling kindly, stroking the top of his hand and telling him he was happy to be there.

Hongjoong was the beautiful stranger that had totally wrecked Jongho’s routine, putting everything upside down and yet making it feel so right and so true.

A year after Jongho had asked Hongjoong to be his boyfriend, blurting the question very randomly as they had been watching a disney movie, sitting lazily on Hongjoong’s couch, the empty bowl of popcorn at the bottom of their feet, their couple was still thriving. The youngest started to caress the skin on Hongjoong’s back and the latter moved a bit, muttering an inaudible sound, without waking up at all. Jongho could feel his heart so full inside his chest just by looking at his lover’s face, he did not really know when those feelings had appeared but he was sure they had not grown weaker.

The red haired boy used to have trouble sleeping, insomnia striking him at the worst time and he had always laughed about it saying that at least it was an inspiring mechanism as he had written most of his songs in that state. However, he had ended up finding rest in Jongho’s arms, relaxing his entire body and soul, allowing himself for a few hours to be free of worries.

Hongjoong was a disaster at cooking, yet he still tried his best to make the fanciest celebrating meal when Jongho had moved on with him. The night had quickly turn into a cleaning session, and ordering food. His face had turned redder than his hair due to embarrassment and Jongho had kissed him over again and again to make him feel better about his mistakes.

Jongho had taken with pleasure and desire the mission to make sure Hongjoong would always remember how precious and special he was, how meaningful he meant to him, how beautiful he looked just by being himself. Helping him love himself by loving him so hardly it was sometimes hard to breath when his lungs were filled with love. Loving him like every day was their last.

The youngest came back to reality as he realized Hongjoong had his eyes slightly open and was now looking at him. He smiled, “good morning love,” he greeted.

“Mmh...” the other one only answered, moving to get closer to Jongho, snuggling next to him. He kissed gently his lips, putting his arms around the red haired body. “It’s always a good morning with you here,” Hongjoong mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Jongho kissed him a bit more, feeling his heart fluttering like a teenager in love for the first time, like it was their first time together. He closed his eyes, putting his head on the top of his boyfriend’s, interlacing their fingers. It had been more than a year, and he still could not believe such a perfect stranger like Hongjoong had turned into the most important person in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @woobrioche


End file.
